Klio II: Final Hours
Klio II: Final Hours is a 3D action/beat-em-up game developed by Toshiko Games. It is the second and final game in the Klio franchise and the sequel to Klio. Plot Beginning right after the end of the first game, Klio arrives in his home dimension, only to find it in ruins: his home town of Stormrock City has been corrupted by a dictator-like ruler, the Duke of Zorn. Klio's father left his mother to fend for herself after Klio disappeared, and Klio's mother is a recluse left raising his baby sister, neither of whom he's ever met before. After investigating a dilapidated chapel, Klio discovers that a force called The Unstable came with him through the dimensional portal. The Unstable is now corrupting the planet, causing all manner of Dark Zone monsters to appear. Klio also discovers that this new dimension has its own Elemental Sprites: Glacios (Ice), Thundrus (Electricity), Clockwork (Metal), and Nymphid (Wood). Klio breaks into Stormrock City and finds, in the center of the city, the ruins of the Sacred Altar, revealing that Klio has arrived in the future, rather than another dimension. Klio decides he must take down the Duke of Zorn and stop this force called The Unstable. Once again, in order to open a portal to The Void, Klio must gain the approval of these new Elemental Sprites, who have been corrupted by The Unstable. Matters are complicated further, when Klio discovers that, long ago in a past life, Klio split his soul in half after being corrupted by the Dark Zone. The Dark half became the Mysterious Shadow and was banished to The Void, and the Light half became the next reincarnation of the Zone Master. Because he destroyed the Mysterious Shadow in the past, Klio has inadvertently killed part of his own soul, causing him to slowly die from Dark Zone corruption. This also grants him new Dark Zone powers. Gameplay Klio II: Final Hours, like its predecessor, is a 3D action/beat-em-up. Levels are large, wide-open environments that still have a clear end-point. The main objective is to reach each level's end, although levels are expansive and the endpoint may not always be clear at first. Each of the 11 worlds of the game has various collectables. The main collectables found throughout the game are Light Zone Crystals and Dark Zone Crystals. Collecting crystals allows Klio to unlock new abilities, some of which must be unlocked in order to progress through the game. Light Zone Crystals unlock Light Zone abilities, and Dark Zone Crystals unlock Dark Zone abilities. Klio has a variety of Zone powers at his disposal. He can create an energy ball around his fist to supercharge his punches. He can also fire Light Zone Blasts and use a special whip made of pure Light Zone. The whip electrifies foes, leaving them open to attack. Klio can also levitate certain objects and enemies via telekinesis and change the size of special artifacts and objects, among other powers. Klio now has new Dark Zone abilities. He can perform a lightning-fast rush attack, and he wields a new whip. The Dark Zone Whip constricts enemies, leaving them temporarily immobilized. He can also perform an uppercut and turn invisible, as well as teleport short distances. He now has a Dark Zone Punch which is slower but deals more damage. Killing enemies gives Klio Zone XP. When Klio fills up a Zone XP bar, he levels up, improving his Health, Strength, and Defense stats. Characters Heroes and Allies *Klio *Liola *Dorana Villains *Duke of Zorn *The Unstable Elemental Sprites *Glacios *Thundrus *Clockwork *Nymphid Worlds #The Crevace #Stormrock City #Freezilla #Temple of the North #Shockoatl #Temple of Storms #Arborggoth #Temple of the Forest #Mechadorah #Temple of Time #Zorn's Tower #The Void Abilities Default *Zone Punch *Light Zone Blast *Zone Uppercut *Light Zone Whip *Dark Zone Whip Unlockable Abilities *Size Change *Levitation *Slowdown *Light Zone Shield *Invisibility *Teleport Unlockable Attacks *Light Zone Wave *Light Zone Bomb *Light Whip Spin *Light Zone Beam *Dark Zone Rush *Dark Zone Clap *Dark Zone Quake *Dark Whip Spin Elemental Abilities *Zone Shatter (Ice) *Zone Scorch (Electricity) *Zone Growth (Wood) *Zone Rewind (Metal) Bosses #Azorah #Glacios #Thundrus #Nymphid #Clockwork #Duke of Zorn #The Unstable Category:Games Category:Klio II